


Cheating Makes You Choke

by RWBYforever, rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Slutmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYforever/pseuds/RWBYforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Jaune caught Weiss cheating on a test and he offered a compromise for his silence.





	1. Weiss

It was midday at Beacon Academy, lunchtime had just begun as Professor Oobleck’s class had just ended. As the students exited many of them had defeated and annoyed looks on their faces as they were greeted by a surprise test on the Great War.

The test had proven to be formidable as it took a tremendous amount of effort for even Pyrrha to answer the questions confidently, while Weiss had struggled throughout the entirety of the test.

It was because of this she did the unthinkable for a Schnee.

She cheated.

Weiss was happy, however, as she had done it unnoticed and completed the test without any other problems.

Or so she thought.

Behind her, Jaune had been staring down at her and saw her use her scroll to research the answers to the troubling questions.

A small smirk appeared on his face as an idea flew into his head about how he may use this to deal back all the damage she had done to his now shattered pride.

XXXX

In the cafeteria, team RWBY and JNPR, save Jaune at the moment, were having a nice lunch. Ruby and Weiss were holding hands as the two of them had finally begun to go out after what had happened in the underground tunnels near Mountain Glenn, making them both realize how quickly things could end.

They both enjoyed each other’s company and would cuddle from time to time in their dorm room, much to Yang and Blake’s somewhat discomfort.

This nice lunch was short-lived as Jaune appeared behind the White Rose couple.

“Hey, Weiss, can I talk to you for a sec?” Jaune asked as he tapped her on the shoulder with his finger.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she looked up at the blond, “Arc if this is about your petty, annoying advances, forget it, you know as well as the rest I am with Ruby now,” the heiress said, turning away from him with a huff.

“Oh, no, this isn’t about that, I just need to talk with you for a minute, please?” Jaune asked, taking a small step back.

Weiss looked at Ruby, “It’s Jaune, just go talk to him,” she said, gesturing up to him, making Weiss roll her eyes again. “Fine, you’re lucky I love you otherwise I would just ignore you. Come on, Jaune, let’s get this over with,” Weiss said as she stormed past Jaune and walked outside the cafeteria. 

A few minutes later, Weiss and Jaune had walked back to the now empty classroom of Professor Oobleck.

“What is it that was so important that you needed to talk to me about, Jaune?” Weiss asked, a distant look in her eyes.

“Oh, I just wanted to ask how the test went for you, it went alright for me,” Jaune asked confidently, with a tone that threw Weiss off slightly.

“That’s what you dragged me all the way out here for?! Ugh, the test went well for me Arc, now if that’ll be all, Ruby is waiting for me,” Weiss said as she huffed towards the door.

“Is that so? Did it go so well for you because you cheated?” Jaune asked as he leaned against a desk, crossing his arms.

Hearing this, Weiss stopped in her tracks. “W-What? Y-you think that I-I Weiss Schnee, n-n-need to cheat on a-a-a test to do w-well? That’s totally p-preposterous!” Weiss shouted back with a shaky tone, her hands beginning to sweat slightly.

Seeing this, Jaune smirked slightly.

“Oh, really?” Jaune asked as he pulled out his scroll and walked up behind her, pulling up a photo. “Then what’s this?” Jaune asked as he held his scroll out to her, showing a picture of her using her scroll, and it has a Rempedia page open based on the Great War.

Weiss’ blood ran cold seeing this.

“Now, I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure that you shouldn’t be cheating on a test, and if everyone finds out that a Schnee cheated on a test, oh man, I don’t think that would be very good,” Jaune said as he put his scroll back in his pocket.

“Why are you doing this?!” Weiss asked as she backed up, her hands pressed up against the wall behind her.

“Now, why wouldn’t I want to expose a cheater, it is the right thing to do after all, but I would be lying if I said that was the only reason,” Jaune said as he walked up to Weiss, “There’s also how you’ve treated me like dirt since the day we first met, and I’ll be honest, I am really sick of your shit, Weiss” Jaune said with an aggressive tone.

“W-What do you want from me?” Weiss asked, her whole body shaking as she had never seen this side of Jaune before. She was used to seeing the harmless Jaune who was easy to push around, not this intense stranger.

“That’s simple, Weiss… I want you,” Jaune said as he cupped her chin with his hand, “Or more accurately, you… on your knees… in front of me… sucking my dick,” Jaune said as he stared into her eyes, burning into them.

“No! I can’t do that, I have Ruby! I won’t become your plaything!” Weiss yelled as she cowered before him.

“It won’t make a difference whose plaything you are if you’re expelled and sent back to Daddy in Atlas, and I think you would rather suck my cock than be there and stuck as his bitch,” Jaune said, making Weiss’ legs feel like jelly.

“Now, if you would be so kind,” Jaune said as he nodded down towards his cock which is still confined in his pants.

“C-c-condom! You n-need to w-wear a condom!” Weiss said as she lowered herself.

In a second, a condom was in her face.

“There, but you have to put it on… with your mouth. Now that you have all that you need, get to sucking,” Jaune said with a commanding tone.

Weiss’ knees finally met the ground in the dark classroom as her hands slowly made their way up to the buckle of Jaune’s belt, the two appendages shaking the entire way.

As soon as Weiss’ hands contacted Jaune’s nether regions, he released a small groan, “Good, go on, get my pants off,” Jaune said as Weiss began to unbuckle his pants.

It took only a moment before Jaune’s jeans hit the ground with a small thud, leaving only his underwear guarding his slowly growing phallus.

Weiss took a deep breath before she gripped the sides of his boxers before slowly pulling them down, and what she saw shocked her.

Weiss had expected Jaune to have a small, 4-5-inch fully-erect cock, but was shocked to see the 7-8-inch non-erect monster in her face and as she stared at it more, it continued to grow.

“Y-You want me to suck on that?! I can’t fit that in my throat!” Weiss said as she leaned away from his hardening phallus.

“Hm, a shame, then I guess I should send Professor Oobleck a mes-” Jaune began, “Okay, okay! I’ll do it!” Weiss said as she gulped before tearing into the condom’s wrapper.

As Weiss pulled out the condom out of its wrapper, she refused to believe the small piece of rubber could cover his now fully-erect 10-inch monster cock, but she had to try.

Weiss placed the condom on the tip of his cock, using her right hand to roll it over the tip, hoping to make her job easier.

“I thought I told you to use your mouth!” Jaune yelled, making Weiss quiver, “I will j-just give me a second,” the heiress replied as she lined up his dick with her mouth and slowly brought his dick into her mouth, using her lips to drag the condom down the remainder of his cock, it was only able to cover another few inches, leaving three inches of cock left uncovered.

With the condom now on as far as it could, Weiss began to pump her head on and off of Jaune’s erect phallus, wet sucking sounds bouncing off the walls around them.

“Haaah, that’s right, Weiss,” Jaune said as he put his hands on the back of her head, his left-hand grabbing onto her ponytail tightly, making her yelp slightly.

At this point, Weiss had only been able to suck 6 of Jaune’s 10-inch monster.

“Faster!” Jaune said as his hand gripped her hair tighter, his moans becoming heavier as he began to push Weiss down on his cock harder, making her eyes bulge.

As the bobbing continued, Jaune’s cock slammed into Weiss’ uvula, making her hack and cough and choke on his cock. Weiss began to pull back off his cock before his hands gripped the back of her head, stopping her in her tracks,

“I didn’t say you could stop, Weiss! You haven’t even begun to take my whole cock!” Jaune yelled before slamming her head all the way down to the base of his cock.

Weiss’ eyes rolled to the back of her head as she coughed and sputtered all over his cock, spit flew from her mouth as she tried to move to breathe, only to find his hands locking her in place.

“Ohhh, your throat is so tight, Weiss!” Jaune said as he pulled her back, savouring the feeling of her tight throat rubbing against his massive dick. “This is going to be better than I thought!” Jaune said as he gripped her ponytail before slamming her back down to the base of his crotch, making Weiss’ eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

As Jaune continued to use Weiss’ face as a fucktoy, her face began to become redder and redder from the intense slamming it was going through. 

‘His cock! How is it so huge! I can’t breathe!’ Weiss thought to herself as Jaune’s cock continued to rearrange her throat to fit his cock. ‘At this point… I’ll become his plaything…’

Jaune’s ferocious slamming continued, his cock beating down Weiss’ throat like a jackhammer, sending waves of pleasure down Jaune’s cock. He looked down at the subdued heiress and was shocked to see a small smile forming on her face.

“Oh? Do you enjoy this you filthy whore? Do you enjoy my cock rearranging your throat to fit only my cock?” Jaune said as he kept slamming her head up and down his hardened length.

Weiss’ response could not be understood as all that could be heard were wet gargles and slaps from Jaune’s insane pounding.

As the pounding continued, Weiss’ hands trailed down her chest, making their way down to her snatch.

When Weiss’ hands met her womanhood, she was shocked to find out that she was absolutely drenched, ‘What? How am I… being turned on… by this?!’ Weiss screamed in her head as she began to feel up her pussy, her fingers getting covered in her juices.

Jaune looked down at Weiss and saw her fingers roaming her pussy and a wide smile appeared on his face, “If you really like this so much, I can let you have my cock whenever you want it, even without a condom, how does that sound?” Jaune yelled as he moved his hands from her head to her throat.

Pushing up from the wall, making Weiss now lean back while on her knees, Jaune began to pump himself in and out of her mouth. Weiss’ face took on a shocked and pleasured one, one of her eyes was half shut and spit was flowing down from her mouth.

‘That… that sounds…’ Weiss thought to herself as her fingers dipped into her pussy, her index finger beginning to roam her pussy’s interior.

‘That sounds… oh, Oum…’ Weiss thought to herself as she put her middle finger and ring finger in and began to furiously move them around, pumping them in and out, letting them roam her pussy.

‘THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!’ Weiss screamed in her head as she gave in to Jaune’s pounding.

Weiss began to try to use her tongue to further his pleasure, letting it roam the invading meat, sending waves of pleasure through Jaune as she continued her intense fingering session.

“I see you’ve made your choice! Good choice you slut, I’m about to cum, take it like a good cumwhore!” Jaune yelled as his pounding became more intense.

Weiss’ response was silenced by Jaune’s monster wrecking her throat but she screamed it in her head, ‘YES, YES! GIVE IT TO ME! I NEED YOUR CUM!’

Three savage pumps later, Jaune’s cock exploded, his hands tightening around her throat, not letting her breath as his cum flooded down her now wrecked throat.

‘Oh, Oum… There’s so much! I think I’m going to drown!’ Weiss thought to herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and rough choking sounds came from her throat as it was unable to handle Jaune’s hands and his erupting member.

Smirking at the job he had done, Jaune began to pull his cock out of Weiss’ now destroyed maw and throat, but as he did, the condom didn’t come with him, leaving it lodged in her throat.

As Jaune’s cock left her mouth with a loud pop, Weiss’ upper body hit the ground with a wet thud as she began shaking due to the condom’s obstruction.

Jaune looked down at her with a proud smile.

“You’re making such an inviting face, and because of that, I’ll help you out,” Jaune said as he kneeled down before Weiss, picking her up by her hair. He stared into her lidded eyes and red face from his vicious pounding. Her mouth hanging open, revealing the end of condom below her uvula.

Seeing this, Jaune reached in, took the condom in a tight grip and slowly pulled it out of her throat.

Weiss’ body shook as the cum filled condom came up her throat, her eyes rolling up even higher than before spit flew from her open maw.

Once the condom was out, Jaune looked at it and saw a massive amount of cum at the base, the bubble is about the size of a baseball.

With a proud smirk, Jaune dropped Weiss to the ground and turned the condom upside down, letting its contents fall onto her head and spill down onto her face.

As the cum pooled in front of her, the somewhat-conscious heiress crawled towards it and began to lick it up with a crazed smile on her face.

“Tell me, whose cumslut are you now, Weiss?” Jaune asked as he stared down at her form, her head now drenched in his cum.

“YOURS! I AM YOUR CUMSLUT! I AM YOURS TO USE WHENEVER YOU WANT TO, JAUNE!” Weiss yelled, not caring if anyone heard her.

“Good, you will call me master from now on, even in public, is that understood, my little whore?” Jaune asked with a smile.

“Yes! Yes, Master!” Weiss said as she picked herself up off the ground onto her knees.

“Excellent, now, my cock is still erect, I think you should take care of that,” Jaune said as he pointed down to his cock which was still covered in his cum, making Weiss smile.

No more words came from Weiss as she shot up from the ground and lined up her mouth with Jaune’s monstrous member and downed it in one thrust.

“Now, that’s a good whore,” Jaune said smiling down at his new cumdumpster.


	2. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up chapter requested by @naughty-rwby on Tumblr.

Life was going great for Jaune as of late.

Ever since he had fucked Weiss into his loyal cumdumpster, things have been going much better for the blond.

He has been doing much better in his classes, people seem to respect him more, and the undying attention from the Schnee heiress was certainly boosting his self-esteem.

Weiss has been very open about how she has come to admire Jaune, never telling as to why, leaving many of the girls, especially Pyrrha, wondering why.

Jaune couldn’t help but feel empowered by his actions.

‘This is probably the best thing that I have ever done’, Jaune thought to himself as he leaned back on his bed. He moaned slightly as he felt a tight presence around his cock, the heat and wetness of it making him want to cum.

“Ah, your throat feels even better today, Weiss, you have gotten even better at this over the past few weeks, I’ m proud of you,” Jaune said as he put his hand on the back of the heiress’ bobbing head.

Weiss was sucking his dick so intensely he wasn’t sure if she even heard him. Looking at the white-haired Schnee, it was clear she wasn’t interested in his comments right now, all she wanted was his rich seed.

‘Come on, Master! I want your cum now! It’s been a whole 12 hours since I last had your cum in me! I need more now!’ Weiss yelled in her head impatiently.

More determined now, Weiss began to use her tongue more, using it to roam the tip of his cock, tirelessly trying to make Jaune release the load she desired so much.

Jaune moaned as he felt her tongue dance all over his dick, bringing him closer to his release. “Keep going like that you little slut, I’m getting close!” Jaune yelled as he pressed her head into his crotch, making her choke on his cock, its girth filling her throat entirely.

Wet choking noises came from Weiss’ mouth as she greedily slurped on his cock, continuing her tongue’s work on his shaft.

Feeling his climax approaching, Jaune grabbed Weiss’ ponytail, making her moan from the pain, he then stood up and shoved his cock into her throat with great intensity, beginning to use her head as though it were his hand, jerking it back and forth, letting her mouth roam his monstrous length.

As Weiss kept her head moving, she felt his cock begin to pulse, meaning only one thing.

‘FINALLY, HE’S CUMMING! I’VE WAITED SO LONG! FILL MY THROAT UP, MASTER! MAKE ME CHOKE ON YOUR SEED!’ Weiss screamed in her head, her eyes rolling back to the back of her head, setting off her own orgasm from the sheer anticipation of his climax.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he slammed Weiss’ head to the base of his cock, letting his cum fill up her throat and stomach. Weiss began trying to drink all of it, her throat swallowing almost all the cum that resurfaced out of her mouth. The heiress mewling at any lost cum.

“Ahhhh,” Jaune sighed as he pulled the girls head off his cock with a wet plop, letting her drop on the bed, “Once again, you’ve done well, Weiss,” Jaune said as he sat down beside her, patting her head.

Weiss groaned slightly as she sat up, getting to eye level with Jaune, “Thank you, Master, you filled me with so much cum, it feels so good!” Weiss said as she rubbed her throat and upper stomach slightly.

“I will always fill you up my little cumdump,” Jaune said as he let his hand roam down to her drenched snatch, making the heiress moan, letting her heat take over.

“Weiss, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but how has your team been reacting to your recent… changes?” Jaune asked with a small smirk.

“Oh, Master, they all were so shocked, it was incredible, Ruby was so grossed out, Yang was speechless, but Blake, she blushed like crazy when she first heard about us,” Weiss said as she took his hand out of her pussy, and moved it up to her breast.

“Blake? Really?” Jaune asked with a slightly intrigued tone.

“Oh, yes, Master, she looked like she was about to fall right there because of how aroused she looked. Blake doesn’t know this, but a few nights ago, I heard her masturbating in the middle of the night, and she was saying your name,” Weiss said as she moved his hand on her chest, letting him fondle it, making the heiress blush lightly.

“Is that so? Then perhaps I should pay my little kitty cat a visit,” Jaune said, standing up, removing his hand from her breast, making her mewl in disappointment. “Where is Blake now?” Jaune asked as he faced the door.

“She should be in the library right now, Master, she is probably reading more of her smut. That certainly cannot be allowed, right, Master?” Weiss said as she stood up, standing behind him.

“Good work, Weiss, remind me to skullfuck you later,” Jaune said as he opened the door and left Weiss standing there, her pussy drenched in anticipation of the next time she and him would fuck, maybe she would be lucky and he would finally give her the mating press she had read about.

XXXX

In the Beacon library, Blake sat in a secluded area, her book cover reading ‘Dust Manipulation’, however, it is a fake cover, hiding her favourite novel, ‘Ninjas of Love’.

As Blake read she could feel her folds moisten, the author of the series knew exactly how to get a reaction out of the reader, and she loved it.

‘Ugh, how can this author write stuff like this and not have it drive them crazy?’ Blake asked herself as she had to take a break from the steamy contents of the novel.

‘I wish I could do some of this stuff in real life if only I could find my own Ninja… The way the protagonist never asks for things, he just takes them it’s so hot!’ Blake thought to herself as she hugged the book close to her chest, a small blush.

As that thought flew through her head she could not stop herself thinking of Jaune, her pussy beginning to ache at the thought of him having his way with her after hearing what Weiss had to say about the experience made her moan slightly.

‘Maybe he would be willing to let me have my way with him, to let me test the waters with him…’ Blake thought to herself.

“Ah, there you are,” a voice said from around a corner, the person walked out, revealing to be Jaune.

“Jaune?” Blake said with a shocked expression. ‘What’s going on?! Why’s he here?!’ Blake thought to herself in a panic.

“Hey, Blake, what’s up?” Jaune asked as he sat down across from her.

“Oh, you know… The usual,” Blake said as she crossed her legs quickly, doing her best to hide the small stain that has formed in her pants from her pussy leaking all over it.

“Is that so?” Jaune asked with a smirk on his face, completely aware of Blake’s discomfort. “Does that involve the smut you are currently reading?” Jaune asked as he leaned in closer to the shocked faunus.

‘He knows?! But how?! He can’t see the book cover under the textbook cover!’ Blake yelled in her head, her heartbeat taking off. 

“You know, if I remember correctly, reading smut like that is against school rules… it would be an awful shame to see you getting in trouble for such a stupid rule, right, Blake?” Jaune asked, his eyes darkening, making Blake shake slightly.

“W-What is it that you want?” Blake asked with shaky arms, trying to keep her heartbeat under control, unsure if its unrest was from her heightened stress or her unexpected arousal from the situation.

“Meet me in your dorm room in an hour and find out,” Jaune whispered into her ear, making a bright red blush that would make Ruby’s red look dull appear on the faunus’ face.

With that Jaune stood up, looking down at the blushing woman, “I’ll be waiting,” Jaune said softly before walking away.

Blake could only stare at him as he walked away, her legs shaking from the encounter and her pussy wet, making the small stain between her legs grow even larger.

‘Since when was Jaune that dominant? I should have expected this after hearing what Weiss said, but this is incredible!’ Blake said as she covered her mouth in sheer shock.

However, a small smirk appeared on her face.

‘If he wants me to meet him in an hour, I shouldn’t keep him waiting,’ Blake said as she rose on shaky legs and began walking out of the library.

XXXX

About an hour after Jaune and Blake’s meeting in the library, Blake had made it back to her dorm, she had returned earlier before to grab something before promptly leaving to allow Jaune to do whatever he needed to.

Blake’s hands began to perspire as she was slightly afraid of what was to come, but a part of her was also shaking in anticipation, her pussy was aching and her chest was heaving.

With a raise of her hand, she opened the door and found that it was empty, nothing was amiss and there was nothing out of place. Blake’s face changed to one of confusion as she began to look around.

Blake looked towards her bed and saw that there was something on her pillow. As she approached she noticed that it was a riding crop, similar to that which Glynda Goodwitch uses, often used in horse races… and pet play.

Once Blake realized what was there, a crazy blush hit her face and her brain was sent into overdrive.

Was Jaune planning to use that on her? She had read about people using it in the past before, but she had never been on the receiving end.

Would it hurt?

Would it feel good?

“I see someone likes the crop I brought,” Jaune said from behind Blake as he locked the door behind him.

“Were you planning to use that on me? I have to say Jaune, that is unexpectedly kinky for you, if that’s what it takes to keep you quiet about my books, that’s fine by me. What do you want me to do, bend over your lap and you spank me a bit or something? What do you want?” Blake asked, Jaune noticing a bit of an anxiousness in her tone.

Jaune said nothing as he walked towards Blake slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. 

Blake noticed this as she stared into his predatory gaze, making her legs shake slightly, her pussy becoming wet once again, her juices dripping down her folds.

It only took a few moments before Jaune was right in front of her, his eyes bearing down on her with an intense, yet seductive stare.

“How about you tell me what you want me to do to you, Blake, and if you’re a good kitty, I’ll give it to you,” Jaune said as he let a hand graze her thigh, it slowly making its way up to her drenched snatch.

Blake moaned slightly at his touch, making her leg buckle slightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re the one who called me here,” Blake said, doing her best to hide how aroused she was at this moment.

“Is that right? Well, I guess if you don’t want me to do anything to you, I guess my hands are tied, I guess I’ll be on my-” Jaune said, removing his hand from Blake’s shaking thigh as he began to walk away, only to be stopped by her hands grasping his.

“WAIT!” Blake yelled, shocking even herself as to how aggressive she was at the moment.

Jaune smiled as he knew he had won.

“What is it, Blake? What do you want me to do?” Jaune asked, wearing a small smirk on his face as he watched Blake rubbed her legs together trying to overcome the burning sensation that was running viral there.

“I want you to fuck me…” Blake whispered, almost inaudible to the ear.

“What was that? I’m afraid I can’t hear you,” Jaune said, leaning in closer to Blake whose face was blushing like crazy.

“Fuck me! I want you to fuck me in my aching pussy! Ever since Weiss told me about what you did I’ve been wanting you to fuck me like you did her! There! I said it! Now, please, fuck me!” Blake said as she moved his hand down between her legs, letting him feel how soaked she is, making him smile.

“Very well, my little kitty, but if you want me to fuck you, I need you to do one thing for me,” Jaune said as he reached into his back pocket.

“What is it?! I’ll do it! I’ve waited long enough for your cock! What is it?!” Blake asked with desperation in her tone, she wanted her pounding to begin, not this stalling shit.

“I’m sure you will, my pet,” Jaune said as he pulled his hand from around his back, holding something leather in it.

“I want you to wear this at all times, if you do, I’ll fuck you, if not, no cock for a deprived whore like you,” Jaune said as he pulled out a collar with the inscription ‘Blake Belladonna: Property of Jaune Arc’.

Blake’s eyes widened as she stared at the collar, but a primal part of her loved it. Grabbing it from his hand, she quickly put it on, buckling it around her neck, wearing it as he requested. She did notice a small metal loophole on the back, however, she had no doubt he would use that at some point.

“There! It’s done! Now, please, give me that amazing cock Weiss bragged about so much!” Blake yelled as she ripped off her clothes like a wild animal, leaving her in her birthday suit.

Jaune smiled as he saw the faunus present herself to him, “Very good, now get on the bed and get on all fours,” Jaune demanded as he began to strip himself.

“Yes, Jaune!” Blake said as she ran over to the bed, hopping onto it and assuming the position Jaune ordered her to.

“You will refer to me as Master you little slut!” Jaune yelled as he stormed over to her, grabbing the riding crop and giving her a brutal slap on the rear with the whip, making her scream and her juices stain her bed sheets. “Am I understood?!” Jaune yelled as he grabbed the flesh, making Blake’s arms give out, making her face fall into the mattress as she screamed into the sheets.

“YES! YES, MASTER! YOUR WHORE UNDERSTANDS!” Blake yelled into the sheets, desperately trying to hold off her release.

With a smirk, Jaune hopped up onto the bed, his fully erect 10-inch monster cock pressing underneath Blake’s drenched pussy. The faunus’ moaning as she felt his dick slap into her clitoris, allowing more of her juices to further lubricate his member.

“Such a good view of your ass, my pet whore,” Jaune said as lightly slapped her ass with the riding crop, letting the cold leather explore her ass, making Blake grab the sheets tightly from the cold, roaming sensation.

“Thank you, Master! I’m so happy you like my ass! It’s only for you now! You’re the only one who can see my ass like this! Now, please, fuck me!” Blake yelled as she swayed herself back and forth, letting her pussy rub against his member, making Jaune groan slightly from the wet feeling.

“I can’t say no to you when you ask like that, my little slut,” Jaune said as he grabbed his member, pulling it away from Blake’s snatch.

Before the faunus could complain about the absence of his veiny, thick member, he speared himself into her drenched pussy in one powerful thrust.

Blake’s world exploded as she felt his cock thrust its way deeper and deeper into her pussy, tearing her apart.

‘Oh, my Oum! His cock is so thick! He’s tearing me apart! I don’t know if I can handle this!’ Blake yelled in her head as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth hanging open.

“Such a tight whore… Just how I like them!” Jaune yelled as he began to pound into his new faunus fucktoy.

“How does it feel, my new cumrag? How does your Master’s cock feel inside your tight pussy?!” Jaune asked as he dropped the riding crop and delivered a brutal slap to the faunus’ bubbly ass, making her back arch up and her scream.

“IT FEELS AMAZING, MASTER! NO ONE HAS EVER FILLED ME UP THIS MUCH BEFORE! I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE YOUR COCK! IT’S JUST SO BIG!” Blake screamed at the top of her lungs as Jaune continued to destroy her pussy, his cock beating the back of her womb at a pelvis-breaking pace.

Blake’s stomach bulged slightly as Jaune’s monstrous member continued to rearrange her insides, making the faunus nothing more than a sweaty, broken, screaming mess.

‘If this k-keeps upppp… He’s going to break me… A-And I’ll be h-hissss,’ Blake slurred in her head as Jaune’s vicious pounding was turning her brain to jelly.

“Time for a change of pace,” Jaune said as he reached forward and grabbed Blake’s arms, making her back arch back, her back now flush to his chest.

“Now it’s time to really make you scream!” Jaune yelled as he continued his brutal thrusts, this time striking different places inside the faunus.

“AAAAAAA!!! OH, MY OUM!! YOU’RE SO DEEP INSIDE!! YOU’RE BREAKING ME!! YOU’RE BREAKING MY INSIDES!!” Blake screamed as she threw her head back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and fucked stupid expression on her face.

‘I’ll be his! I’ll be his and his alone! I don’t need anyone else as long as his godly cock keeps me full!’ Blake yelled in her head as she was now addicted to Jaune’s cock.

Jaune’s pounding kept on stretching the faunus’ pussy, her juices squirting all over the bed, creating a puddle of her juices.

“You’re making such a mess my little whore, you’ll have to clean that up later!” Jaune yelled as he continued his pounding.

When he got no response from the faunus, he took a small look at her face from behind her and saw her eyes were lidded over, she was losing consciousness.

“Oh, no you don’t! You don’t get to pass out until I’m done with you!” Jaune yelled as he raised his hand and delivered a brutal slap to her ass, making the flesh ripple and a bright red hand mark appear.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!” Blake screamed as she was brought back from her near-unconscious state.

“I’M CUMMING!!” Blake yelled as her pussy squeezed around Jaune’s cock, making him wince as it felt like a vice-grip around his member. 

Blake’s juices sprayed out of their shared connection, her cum went everywhere, the bed, the underside of Yang’s bed, the nightstand beside them, everywhere.

Blake’s face shifted into that of pure pleasure as she had just experienced the most intense orgasm of her life and she was still reeling from it, leaving her unable to move.

Jaune smiled as he saw this. He released Blake’s arms, letting her fall into the puddle of her juices that she had created during the savage fucking that had just taken place.

A wet slap was all that was heard as Blake’s face landed right in her pussy liquid, letting it cover her face as she tried to regain her breath.

“Oh, my little whore, you look so hot like that,” Jaune said as he petted her hair, slightly pressing her into the bed more with one hand as he let his other rub her destroyed pussy.

“But, you can’t rest now, we’re not done yet,” Jaune said as he got off the bed and walked over to the nightstand and retrieved something.

“Yesssssss, Massssterrrrrr,” Blake slurred as she panted.

“On your feet, and put both hands on the bed, now!” Jaune ordered as Blake as she brought herself up, her body covered in her release, her arms shaking as they barely supported her. She rolled herself over the edge of the bed, letting her lower body present itself to Jaune, making the blond smile.

“Excellent, well done my little cumdump,” Jaune said as he leaned over the girl, revealing a leash with a hook on it. He then reached the back of her collar and hooked it on.

Gripping the leash tightly, he thrust himself back into Blake, his fully erect monster cock clearing a path to her deepest depths.

“This is where I break you into my own personal cum deposit! Get ready!” Jaune yelled as he yanked at the collar, pulling her upper body up off of the bed. 

Blake’s eyes widened as she felt the leather collar pull against her throat choking her and Jaune’s cock ram her behind.

Blake’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she coughed and sputtered from the brutal treatment.

The pain of the collar choking her, however, was slowly but surely converting into pleasure. She had never been so intensely fucked before, his cock was destroying her pussy for anyone else and her inability to breath just made her feel even better as it intensified the feeling of her pussy being destroyed.

‘OH, MY OUM! I CAN’T BREATHE! BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD! I WANT MORE! I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME EVEN HARDER! I WANT TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN HIS TOY! MASTER! LET ME BE NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR CUMDUMP! PLEASE, MASTER!’ Blake screamed in her head as she clawed at her throat slightly, the numbing feeling of his savage fucking overtaking her senses.

“I see you’re liking this, you slut! Well keep up a little longer, your prize is almost here!” Jaune said as he drilled himself even harder into his faunus slut.

‘YES! YES, MASTER! FILL ME UP! FILL YOUR SLUTTY CUMDUMP UP WITH ALL YOUR THICK, GODLY SEED! I NEED TO FEEL YOUR WARMTH IN ME!’ Blake yelled in her head as she gagged and coughed, trying to express her excitement for his release.

“Oh! Yeah! You like that, I just felt your pussy tighten even more! It’s like it doesn’t want to let me out! Well, get ready, whore, I’m almost there!” Jaune yelled as he increased his pounding, letting Blake’s pussy’s juices lubricate his cock, even more, letting him go even faster.

‘YESSSS!! FILL YOUR WHORE UP, MASTER!! LET ME DRINK YOUR GLORIOUS COCK MILK!!’ Blake screamed as she felt his cock begin to pulse inside her.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he slammed her pussy to the hilt of his cock, letting his cock explode inside her.

When his cock erupted inside of her, Blake’s world shattered, her brain turned to mush and she nearly passed out. Jaune’s cock pumped pulse after pulse of semen into her destroyed pussy, filling her up to extents she never imagined possible.

‘Oh, Oum! Ninja’s of Love doesn’t do this feeling justice! I feel like I’m about to explode!’ Blake yelled in her head as all she could do as with each pump of semen, Blake had another mind-numbing orgasm, making her shake like a madwoman.

After his Jaune stopped cumming he let go of the leash, letting Blake fall to the ground. Blake began to hack and cough as her windpipe was now clear and she could breathe again.

Jaune kneeled in front of her with a proud smile on his face. “You did an amazing job for your first time, my pet whore,” Jaune said as he patted her head.

“However, you made quite the mess of my cock, and it needs cleaning, don’t you think?” Jaune said as he picked up the girl by her hair, making her moan lightly.

Before Blake could say anything, he speared his cock into her mouth, making her eyes widen as she choked on the massive invader.

“Use your slutty mouth to clean my cock! Now!” Jaune ordered as he immediately felt Blake’s tongue roam around his cock, lapping up any cum left over from their fuck session.

Soon enough, Jaune’s cock was clean of any remaining cum, making him smile.

“Good job,” Jaune said before dropping Blake’s head, leaving her with a fucked stupid smile.

At that moment, the lock on the door came unlocked and Weiss came rushing in, “I missed it?! Master! How could you leave me out of her breaking?!” Weiss whined as she stared down at Blake’s broken and cum-filled body and Jaune’s fully-erect and unaffected cock.

“I’m sorry, my whore, here, now that she’s done, you can have my cock and whatever cum I have left,” Jaune said as he walked over to the heiress, forcing her onto her knees and slapping her in the face with his wet member.

“Mmm, thank you for your generosity, Master, I’ll gladly take you up on your offer,” Weiss said as she then devoured his cock in one thrust of her head, making Jaune moan.

Yeah, life was pretty great for Jaune.

First, he had Weiss as his cum-addicted whore, now he has another in the form of Blake Belladonna.

Life was amazing for Jaune Arc.


	3. Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang comes back to her dorm room tired after a long day of training, but stops as soon as she enters the room. The smell of sex hits her HARD. Putting two and two together, the blonde quickly realizes that it was probably Weiss and Jaune. I think it time to have a talk with the blond boy...

It had been a long day for Yang.

She had just finished an intense workout, she was finally pushing her weight up a few kilos so she could bulk up a bit more, hoping to be able to lift twice as much as she can now by the third year.

Because of this goal, Yang finds herself extremely tired after her workout sessions, making her want nothing more than a good night’s rest.

Yang finally reached her dorm room and when she opened the door, she was stopped by the overwhelming smell of sex assaulting her nostrils. Yang eyed the room and saw that Weiss was still on her bed, stark naked, filled with cum, and panting for breath, meaning that Jaune had just left for the night.

But what shocked the blonde the most, was that Weiss was not the only one that was out on her bed, still reeling from being freshly fucked. 

On the bed parallel to Weiss’ was Blake who was mewling as she was still rubbing her pussy as Yang saw that her pussy was stuffed to the brim with cum as well, shocking the blonde.

First Weiss was taken by Jaune, and now Blake, how was this happening? The blonde’s heartrate skyrocketed as she realized that now half of her team was under Jaune’s thumb as they will willing submit to him as long as he leaves them like the way they are now. 

Yang knew that she had to do something… but what? The blonde struggled to think of what to do as she slowly walked into her room, making her way over to the bathroom to shower, however on her way there, Weiss noticed her and sat up.

“Oh, hey, Yang,’ Weiss said with a flirtatious tone, making Yang stop in her tracks.

“Hey, Weiss,” Yang said as she turned around and when she saw Weiss, her jaw nearly dropped.

Weiss’ hair being called a mess would be an understatement, she looked like she was a cheap whore as she had spit still all over her mouth, with what appears to be cum on the outside of her lips and a bit around her nose. 

It got worse as Yang looked down at Weiss’ body.

Weiss had rough hand marks all over her body… her breasts, her arms, and especially around her throat area, that was also covered in hickeys that she knew her outfit would never cover up from public view.

Yang had never seen Weiss like this… it was completely unnerving for the blonde.

“Weiss… what in- did Jaune do that to you?” Yang asked with a shocked tone, still trying to process that the blond, Vomit Boy was capable of what she stared at before her.

“You bet he did, and it felt amazing as he did it! Blake and I were feeling a bit horny so we had the idea to really rile him up during class by sending him nude photos of our tits and pussy and then while he was working out, we were all over him. Halfway through his workout he grabbed the both of us and brought us here and has fucked us both for the past two hours,” Weiss said as she moved her hand down to her pussy, sticking a finger into her cum-filled pussy, moving it around inside her before pulling it out and sticking it into her mouth, savouring the taste of his cum.

Yang could simply stare as Weiss did that as she heard Blake moan from the other side from the room saying something along the lines of ‘More, Master,’ confusing Yang to no end.

“You guys really need to stop having sex in our room, you’re driving Ruby and I crazy with your constant fucking our room, and when did Blake become a part of this?” Yang asked as she looked over at the still moaning faunus on the other side of the room.

“Oh, is someone jealous of Blake and my own success in getting lots of awesome sex, while your stuck with your little untouched pussy? If you want, I can let Jaune know that you want some, I know he will be interested,” Weiss said as she stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Yang, being sure to sway her hips.

“Oh, and Blake has been a part of this almost as long as I have, so don’t be so shocked,” Weiss said as Yang facepalmed.

“Of course… Look, just try to not have much sex in our room, go to Vale and get a suite or something,” Yang said as she began to walk towards the bathroom again, as she was getting slightly turned on the second time she got a full view of Weiss’ wrecked body after Jaune’s intense fucking. Seeing his cum drip from her pussy was really hot for her to see, but she shoved the thought down almost as fast as it came up.

“Fine, just know that you’re missing the feeling of his huge, thick 12-inch cock beating into your pussy, breaking into your womb and making you have orgasm after orgasm after he fucks your throat like a fleshlight. You know that you want this, Yang, stop denying yourself.

At that moment Yang closed and locked the door to the shower, the blonde sighing from Weiss’ constant advertising of Jaune’s sex prowess.

Yang quickly stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the shower, desperately trying to wash away the sudden heat that covered the entirety of her body. One thing she couldn’t stop, however, was her fingers slowly dropping down to her burning hot folds, and her unused hand travelling up to her bountiful breast, squeezing, and fondling the wonderous sack of flesh as Yang began to masturbate in the shower.

Yang wasn’t like Weiss or Blake, she didn’t need Jaune to sate her needs.

She didn’t.

She didn’t.

… Did she?

XXXX

The next day, as Yang walked into the cafeteria, she saw Jaune and the rest of her team, along with his JNPR teammates all talking at breakfast.

Yang began to walk towards them but slowed down as she felt a familiar heat that she thought she had quelled the night before begin to rise again in her lower folds, annoying the blonde, so in haste, she quickly walked over towards the blond currently eating breakfast.

“Oh, hello, Yang, how are you today?” Pyrrha asked with a pleasant tone.

“Hm? Me? Oh, you know, I-I’m all good, just doing my thing. Hey, Jaune, can you come with me for a minute, I need to talk to you for a second,” Yang said as she watched Jaune stand up, as she stared at him, she finally realized how tall he was in comparison to her.

‘Was he always this tall? And when did he start to look so damn hot?! What is happening here?’ Yang asked herself in her head as Jaune turned to face her.

“Sure thing, Yang, Weiss told me you might want to talk to me today, so come on, let’s go talk in your room,” Jaune said as he led Yang away from the group, each member watching her with either a confused or intrigued gaze.

All the while, Weiss and Blake smiled as they realized exactly what was happening, and they simply couldn’t wait until they saw the aftermath.

XXXX

A few minutes later, Yang and Jaune walk back into team RWBY’s dorm room, the smell of sex assaulting Yang’s nose again despite the fact that she had tried to air out the room while she was gone, so she quickly made her way over to her bed.

“Okay, so, Yang, what did you want to talk about?” Jaune asked as he walked into the room, the same smell hitting him, but he took it in stride.

“Look, Jaune, I know you like to have sex with Weiss and Blake, but you need to stop having it in my room, Ruby is pissed by it, and I can barely stand the smell, so could you please find somewhere else to do it?” Yang asked as she was hoping that Jaune would listen.

“I mean, I could, but I don’t think that’s why you brought me here,” Jaune said as he approached Yang, slowly.

“Why else would I bring you here?” Yang asked as Jaune was now face-to-face with her.

“You tell me,” Jaune said as he let his fingers dip to her soaked panties, quickly rubbing her folds, making her buckle under his touch and lean into him.

“If I didn’t know any better, Yang, I think that you want me here for the same reason that Weiss and Blake want me around,” Jaune said with a small smirk, making Yang blush madly.

“That’s just a coincidence, I was a bit horny last night and I was still a bit horny after last night,” Yang said, struggling to hide her embarrassment.

“Really? Because Weiss told me that you saw what I did to her and Blake last night and after that, you were masturbating in the shower,” Jaune said as he cupped Yang’s breast, making her breath hitch and moan slightly.

‘I shouldn’t be liking this! Why am I liking his touch?!’ Yang yelled in her head as she felt Jaune’s fingers begin to circle around her nipple, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Yang’s overheating body.

“You don’t have to masturbate, Yang… If you want, I can help you,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he leaned into her ear, his breath tickling her, sending goosebumps through her body as she felt his hand begin to stroke her pussy.

At that moment, she felt it coming.

‘Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!’ Yang yelled in her head, she knew that she was going to cum, and from this teasing too. This wasn’t good.

“If you want me to help you, Yang… All you need to do. Is. Ask,” Jaune whispered seductively as his fingers pinched her clit, making Yang yelp lightly and her legs buckle, an intense orgasm washing over, her pussy squirting all over the floor beneath her, Jaune smiling at her response.

“See, Yang, see how much better that felt than masturbating, now… let me ask you… do you want more?” Jaune asked as he put a hand on Yang’s chin, lifting it up to allow her to make eye contact with him.

Yang said something so softly, Jaune couldn’t hear her.

“What was that? Could you say that again?” Jaune asked as he smirked slightly.

“I said, yes! Fuck me!” Yang said as Jaune smiled.

“Of course,” Jaune said as he quickly began to remove his clothes, his shirt is the first to go, showing off his muscular form to the blonde, almost making her drool.

Yang began to try to take off her clothes, but her head was in overdrive right now, so she couldn’t even do that, so Jaune stepped in, “Here, allow me,” Jaune said as he grabbed her jacket, and ripped it open, revealing her bountiful bust, her tits bouncing from the sudden movement, making Jaune smile.

Yang would have been furious with him for doing that, but she has extras of her clothes and she was too lost in the moment to care.

Shaking off the remains of her clothes, all that remained was her skirt and panties, so while Jaune pushed forward, making out with the blonde, his tongue dancing around the inside of her mouth, making her eyes roll back and fall onto the bed, Yang began to shake off her skirt, the loose piece of clothing falling off her easily.

Jaune quickly moved from kissing her to her breasts, he fondled, squeezed, sucked and sometimes bit into her hypersensitive nipples, making Yang moan loudly, her body squirming under Jaune’s hot touch, taking her to new heights of pleasure.

“Such fat, beautiful tits, do you like it when I play with your tits, Yang?” Jaune asked as he flicked her nipple again, making her yelp from the shock of pleasure it caused her.

As Jaune continued to drive Yang crazy with her tits, he noticed she didn’t give her an answer. Annoyed by this, Jaune pinched her nipple between two of his fingers, making Yang’s orgasm begin to approach.

“I asked you a question, do you enjoy me playing with your tits?” Jaune asked as he pulled slightly, making Yang scream as her orgasm squirted through her short-shorts, making the bed beneath them soaked, the woman now panting for breath.

“Yes! Yes! I love it! I love you playing, grabbing, pinching, pulling, on my tits! Do it harder! Make me cum!” Yang yelled as she pulled Jaune deeper into her bosom, grabbing his head to do so, making him smile.

“Alright, that’s more like it!” Jaune said excitedly as he dug back into Yang’s tits, the blonde moaning loudly as he sent wave after wave of intense, electrifying pleasure through her body. Yang’s chest was on fire, and it in turn was making her pussy feel the same way.

As Jaune played with her tits, Jaune bit into her nipple, making Yang grab onto his face, almost unwilling to let go as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her sensitive breast, the blonde struggling to keep control of her orgasm as she felt another one stirring from inside her.

‘Is this what Weiss and Blake feel so often?! How could I have been missing out on this?!’ Yang yelled in her head as held onto Jaune’s head with both hands, making him essentially devour her breast, but he didn’t mind in the slightest, he had been waiting for this day for a long time now, and now nothing stood in his way.

Jaune then moved his right hand away from Yang’s breast, making her confused, before she felt his warm hand, slither downward, its destination clear. 

It only took a moment before Jaune’s hand was on top of her dripping sex, her pussy covered by her drenched short-shorts. Jaune’s hand quickly found its way down those shorts, where it made instant contact with Yang’s pussy.

Yang’s eyes widened as her hips thrust in the air as she felt her orgasm set off once again, her juices shooting into Jaune’s hand, covering it in her female cum, Jaune surprised that she came that hard from just a touch.

“Well, all that from just a touch, Yang? You really are a slut, aren’t you?” Jaune asked as he pulled the hand out of her shorts, showing just how soaked it was as her ejaculate fell from his hand, staining the bed even more than before.

Yang simply hid her blush by turning her head away from Jaune, annoying him slightly.

Jaune, grabbing her head, thrusting his cum-covered hand into her mouth, “Clean it! Get this slut juice off of my hand! Now!” Jaune ordered, surprising Yang, making her swiftly follow his order, the blonde not used to seeing this dominant side of Jaune.

It was kind of hot.

As Yang licked off her juices, a small smile began to appear on her face, her mind began to go blank as she focused solely on what Jaune had asked her to do. 

Ordered her to do.

Jaune smiled as well as he finally saw her begin to smile, her eyes beginning to cross as she licked away at his hand, getting off of every drop of her cum from his hand. Jaune knew what was happening, and he was excited.

She was breaking.

“Now, that’s a good bitch,” Jaune said as he pulled his hand out of her mouth, looking at Yang’s female cum-covered face as she panted for breath, her mouth hanging open as she licked the outside of her mouth, trying to catch any cum she might have missed when she cleaned off Jaune’s hand, only catching a little of it.

“Now, if you found that tasty, you’ll love what I have for you next,” Jaune said as he began to unzip his pants.

Yang’s eyes widened as she realized what was coming, she quickly sat up, wanting to get a clear view of his cock.

Was he big?

How big was he?

How big is the cock that leaves Weiss and Blake broken like street whores?

Would it leave her like that after they were done?

All these questions flew through Yang’s head as Jaune finished unzipping his pants, throwing them aside to show off his underwear that was truly struggling to hold back his raging 12-inch erection.

His cock was 12-inches in length and 5-inches in girth, making Yang’s jaw drop from the sheer sight of it.

This was it.

This was the beast that fucked Weiss and Blake into the ground.

The cock that broke them into cumsluts who are addicted to his cock.

Yang could do nothing but stare as she raised herself up onto her knees, standing on them, holding her up when the unexpected happened.

Yang came.

Hard.

Yang’s pussy squirted all over the bed, just from the sight of his cock, making Jaune’s face turn to that of pure surprise.

“Well, that’s a new one, if you’re so excited, how about you come over here and suck off the cock you’re so excited for,” Jaune said as he beckoned her with his index finger.

Seeing this, Yang crawled over to where Jaune laid on the bed, her tits and ass jiggling with each step towards Jaune and his huge, bitchbreaking cock.

It only took a moment before Yang was face-to-face with Jaune’s cock. Yang moved her hand, touching it, she was surprised at how hot it was. ‘Are they all like this?’ Yang asked herself as she let her hand travelled along the length of his cock, trying to still come to terms with the fact that this was in Jaune’s pants all this time.

It was like a third leg.

“Do you like it? I promise you that no other man you will ever meet will have a cock like mine. Go ahead, try it,” Jaune said as he put a hand to the back of Yang’s head, pressing her face against his cock, the hot head burning against Yang’s soft cheek.

Yang’s eyes widened as she felt his cock against her face, realizing she wanted to taste it from its great smell, she raised her mouth over the top of Jaune’s cock. She licked the tip, kissed it, and sucked on the length of his cock, lubing it up, but making Jaune’s eyes roll from how long it was taking.

“If you’re not going to make me feel good like I did for you, I’ll just go see Weiss or Blake, or maybe both. They’ll show me a good time,” Jaune said as he slowly stood up, but before he could go anywhere, Yang slammed her head down on his cock, taking it all the way down her throat in one go.

Jaune’s head shot back as he felt the tight feeling of Yang’s throat surround his cock, enveloping it in a tight vice grip.

Yang’s eyes were rolled to the back of her head as she coughed and sputtered all over the base of Jaune’s cock, her gag reflex was screaming to her to get off his cock, but yet, she stayed, holding Jaune’s cock inside her throat for as long as she could.

Yang then began to move her tongue, slithering it all over Jaune’s huge member, trying to cover it entirely.

Jaune noticed that her tongue began to move, but not her head, “You going to move, Yang? Or is this all that you’ve got?” Jaune asked as he thrust into her mouth lightly, making Yang’s eyes bulge as his cock forced itself even deeper into her tight throat, Yang barely able to take any more cock that dared enter her throat.

“Well, if you’re not going to move, then I will!” Jaune said as he grabbed two large fistfuls of Yang’s hair, making the woman yelp lightly before Jaune began to thrust up into Yang’s mouth, making her cough as Jaune roughly began to fuck her throat.

Wet slaps echoed through the room as Yang’s spit flew all around the base of Jaune’s cock, only helping to increase the speed of his brutal thrusts.

Yang’s face grew red quickly from the constant, rough contact it made with Jaune’s crotch, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt the rest of her body squirm, her pussy squirting over and over again as Jaune continued to use her as though she were a mere fleshlight.

Jaune getting a bit bored of laying down like this, he took his cock out of Yang’s mouth as he stood up and got off the bed. When Yang’s mouth released his cock with a sloppy, wet pop, she began to hack and cough as Jaune had probably gotten rid of her gag reflex, but not before the need to cough had already arisen.

Yang struggled to push herself up as Jaune grabbed her hair, pulling her sloppy, thoroughly-fucked face off the bed, letting Jaune get a clear view of her expression.

Her eyes were half closed and crossed, her mouth hung open as there was a mess of saliva all over her face, and the base of her face was bright red from Jaune’s brutal thrusts to her face a moment ago.

Jaune smirked at this face, and then grabbed his still dripping cock and slapped her in the face with it, “Hey! Wake up! We’re not done yet!” Jaune said as he lined up Yang’s mouth with his cock, Yang barely regaining in time to feel Jaune’s cock slam back down her throat.

The second Jaune did that, Yang’s body convulsed as she squirted all over the floor surrounding the bed. Jaune seeing this smiled before slamming himself into Yang’s face again like he did before, but this time holding her hair to do it. 

Every time Jaune’s cock slammed into Yang’s face, she felt his cock ram all the way to the back of her throat, making a clear path down her throat.

“Your throat is so tight, whore, I think I might cum soon from it!” Jaune said as he continued to beat into Yang’s mouth as she limply shook with each thrust, but she felt herself begin to become more aware when Jaune said ‘cum’.

That’s right.

He hasn’t cum yet.

After all this.

He hasn’t cum.

His thick, delicious looking cum.

The cum that was dripping out of Weiss’ pussy last night that Yang knew that she wanted was coming soon.

She wanted it…

She wanted it right now!

With new purpose, Yang began to suck furiously on Jaune’s cock, trying to get him to cum.

“Well, I see someone’s finally back in the game. Get ready soon you blonde bimbo, I can feel myself cumming soon,” Jaune said as he framed Yang’s face with both of her hands and skull fucked her as he finally felt his orgasm rise from his balls.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he hilted himself in Yang’s throat, letting his cock fire a thick deluge of cum right down her throat, filling Yang’s stomach with his rich seed, warming the blonde.

As Yang felt Jaune cum inside her, she finally felt the warm, soothing sensation she had been waiting for, and she was so happy that Jaune was filling her with his cum as she felt pulse after pulse of cum fill her stomach.

However, after Yang’s stomach had filled, Jaune had kept on cumming, Yang’s calm, happy moment was shattered as she felt Jaune’s cum begin to flow up her throat, and since Jaune was holding her in place, Yang could do nothing but lay there, grasping at her throat as she felt Jaune’ cum fill her throat and spurt out of her mouth after making her cheeks bulge, cum also flying out of her nose due to it overwhelming volume.

Satisfied with what he has done to her throat, Jaune pulled out of Yang’s mouth with a wet plop.

Jaune was a bit surprised when Yang licked her lips, grabbing any seed she might have missed before swiftly swallowing it down her throat, a lustful smile on her face.

“And how was your treat, my pet?” Jaune asked as he stared at Yang who rolled over, showing off her tits and fucked-stupid face to him.

“It was delicious, Master, what else do you have for your little bitch?” Yang mewled as she rubbed her legs together in excitement.

‘Master? That’s a new one? Why am I even calling him Master?’ Yang thought to herself.

‘Why think too much about it. Just let it happen, and let him fuck you like you want him to,’ a darker voice in Yang’s head said, overruling the prior.

Yang’s mind now set on what she wants, she sits up and looks at Jaune.

“I see that you want my cock inside your tight little pussy now, am I right, bitch?” Jaune asked as he walked over to Yang’s pussy, examining her drenched-beyond-repair shorts.

“Yes! You’re right, Master! Please fuck me! I’ve been such a good whore! I need to feel your huge cock breaking me from the inside!” Yang pleaded as she spread her legs for her new Master.

Jaune smirked as he stared at Yang, “I can’t say no when you beg like that, lie on your back, put your head on the pillow, you’re going to love this,” Jaune said as Yang did as she was told, she laid on her back, her legs spread.

Jaune moved on top of her, he quickly ripped off her shorts, making Yang yelp as she felt air hit her pussy directly, turning her on a bit more.

Jaune then pushed Yang legs around his waist, giving him unrestricted access to her virgin pussy, making her blush a bit since no one had ever seen her pussy before.

“Such a beautiful pussy, I’ll enjoy breaking it in,” Jaune said as he lined up his cock with Yang’s virgin hole, and in one brutal thrust, he hilted himself inside Yang, making her scream to the heavens as an orgasm shot through Yang, only letting Jaune slide even deeper inside of her.

Jaune’s cock had just hit the back of her womb, in one thrust. In one thrust!

Yang could barely believe that Jaune’s cock had reached that far.

It felt incredible.

It was so hot.

Yang moaned loudly as she felt herself grind her pussy lightly, beckoning Jaune to begin his thrusts as she wanted him to.

“Cumming from just one thrust, you really are such a fucking slut? Aren’t you?!” Jaune yelled as he began to savagely pound in and out of Yang’s tight hole.

Yang mewled, moaned, and screamed wit each thrust as Jaune’s cock beat so deep inside of her, she couldn’t hold back her screams as Jaune rearranged her insides to fit him. He was molding her to fit his cock.

He was making her his and his alone.

Yang was so happy.

After so many years of these micro-dicked bastards trying to get into her pants, and when someone finally did get inside her, it was a massive cocked stud like Jaune.

She would gladly be his whore for now and forever.

“MASTER! YOUR COCK! YOUR HUGE COCK! IT FEELS SO AMAZING! YOU KEEP MAKING ME CUM! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME INTO YOUR BROKEN BITCH! I WANT TO BE YOURS! I WANT TO BELONG TO YOU! BREED ME! MARK ME WITH YOUR ENORMOUS COCK!” Yang screamed on the top of her lungs as her hands clawed at Jaune’s back, leaving several scratch marks on his broad, muscular back.

Jaune smiled as he increased the pace of his thrusts, being sure to smash into Yang’s G-Spot with every thrust, making Yang’s teeth grit as she salivated, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the pleasure overtook her mind.

“OH, MONTY! I’M CUMMING AGAIN! YOU’RE MAKING ME CUM TOO MANY TIMES! YOU’RE BREAKING ME, MASTERRRR!” Yang screamed again as she broke under his violent thrusts.

“Good! You’re my whore from now on! You understand! You are mine to fuck whenever I want! You will do whatever I say when I say it! Do you understand, bitch?!” Jaune yelled as he roughly groped her tits as he continued to beat in and out of Yang, the additional groping driving her crazy.

“YES, MASTER! I’M YOUR WHORE NOW! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! I AM YOUR TOY FOR FUCKING! I AM JUST A GRADUATED FLESHLIGHT FOR YOUR PLEASURE! I AM ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO BE! JUST KEEP ON FUCKING ME, MASTER! NEVER STOP FUCKING ME, AND I’LL BE YOURS FOREVER!” Yang screamed as Jaune smiled.

“After I’m done with this pussy of yours, I want you to know exactly what’s going to happen. I am going to stuff your pussy with more cum than you could ever dream of. After that, I am going to pick you up and fuck you in your ass, and when we’re done, you will be so full of cum, you won’t be able to move for hours! Does that sound like a plan, whore?” Jaune asked as he slapped her breast before returning to groping it.

“YES, MASTER! IT SOUNDS AMAZING! I CAN’T WAIT! I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOUR HUGE COCK TO BREAK MY TIGHT LITTLE ASS! YOUR WHORE IS SO EXCITED!” Yang yelled as her head shot backwards as Jaune made her squirt once again from his savage thrusts, dirty talking, and relentless fondling of her breasts.

Yang was almost broken, Jaune knew he only needed to go a bit further until the job was done.

As Jaune continued to beat into Yang, he felt his own orgasm beginning to rise as he too is excited for pounding that amazing Xiao Long ass that he couldn’t keep his eyes off for most of the past semester. It wasn’t as good as Blake’s but it was still amazing.

“Get ready, slut! I’m going to fill up your pussy with my cum! Get ready to take it all!” Jaune yelled as he slammed into Yang even harder, making the blonde continue to scream as his cock beat into her deepest depths.

“YES! THANK YOU, MASTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! FILL ME UP! FILL ME UP LIKE YOU DO WEISS AND BLAKE! MAKE MY STOMACH BLOAT LIKE THEIRS WITH YOUR CUM! I WANT TO LOOK PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID!” Yang screamed as her legs finally broke off from their folded position and flailed madly from Jaune’s thrusts.

“With what I’m about to pump into you, you just might get pregnant! Here it comes!” Jaune yelled before his cock exploded inside of Yang, making her eyes widen to the size of saucers and roll to the back of her head as she felt his warm seed flood into her womb.

“YOUR SEED! YOUR HOT, DELICIOUS SEED! THERE’S SO MUCH! IT’S FILLING ME UP! OH, MONTY! MASTERRRR!” Yang yelled as she couldn’t hold back her orgasms as Jaune filled her up, her stomach slowly beginning to bloat with his cum.

‘OH, OUM! THERE’S SO MUCH! THERE’S SO MUCH OF HIS CUM! I CAN’T TAKE IT ALL! I FEEL LIKE I’M GOING TO EXPLODE!’ Yang screamed in her head as she was gritting her teeth, her eyes crossed as she felt Jaune’s cum continue to pump into her.

As Jaune was focused on pumping his cum inside Yang, loving the broken look on her face, he heard two voices from outside, as they fell through the door frame.

It was Weiss and Blake.

Jaune rolled his eyes at this. Of course, they were watching.

“You two! Over here! Now!” Jaune ordered, the two running over to him on shaky legs.

“I need something to plug this whore up so my cum doesn’t fall out of her since I’m not done with her yet. You two find something for me to use!” Jaune said as the two girls eyes kept jumping between him and the sight of Yang’s belly still inflating, looking about 4 months pregnant. Yang hadn’t even noticed that the two of them were there since she was still cumming.

“Yes, Master!” the two girls said before quickly searching the room for something that would work.

It wasn’t long before both of them returned with butt plugs, that were conveniently clean.

“Good work, now, on your knees over there, I have a show for the two of you!” Jaune ordered as he finally finished cumming inside of Yang, the woman now look 5 months pregnant from all his cum.

“Oh, Monty, Master! You made me so full! I can’t take anymore cum! There’s just too much!” Yang mewled as she felt Jaune slowly pull his still rock-hard cock out of her pussy, a wet, slimy, squelch sound coming from their now breaking connection.

“Oh, but you’ll have to my little whore, because we’re not done yet,” Jaune said as he pressed the cold, metal plug against her pussy, making Yang mewl, setting her mouth in an ‘O’ as he slammed the plug inside, stopping the flow of any cum that wants to be released. 

Yang screamed the second she felt the plug fill her pussy, she thrashed lightly as the cold feeling making her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

“Get ready, Yang, remember, I’m still going to fuck that ass of yours,” Jaune said, making Yang smile as she remembered that he still hadn’t claimed her last hole.

“Yes, Master! Please fuck my ass! Make me your bitch! I want you to own all of me!” Yang said as she let Jaune move her, and in a moment, she was off the bed and in a full nelson position, her plugged pussy right in Weiss and Blake’s face as they were kneeled before them.

At that moment, Yang finally noticed Weiss and Blake, and her eyes widened.

“Weiss?! Blake?! What’re you doing here?!” Yang asked with a shocked tone.

“We’re here to watch Master claim you, we’ve been watching ever since he came inside that tight throat of yours. Don’t mind us, just focus on Master fucking your ass! We’re just here to watch,” Weiss said, making Jaune smile.

“Thank you, Weiss, you ready, my little cumdump?” Jaune asked as he lined his prick up with Yang’s ass.

“Yes! Yes, Master! Fuck me in my ass! I have waited long enough for this! Make me your whore!” Yang said, making Jaune smirk before he hilted himself inside Yang’s virgin ass.

Yang’s eyes crossed and went starry the second she felt Jaune enter her ass, her mouth hung open and her whole body shook as she felt Jaune claim her final hole.

“Oh, Yang! Your ass is so tight! Probably the tightest out of the ones I’ve fucked!” Jaune said as he began to pound into her ass, Yang only able to moan in a low tone as her head shook and swayed with his thrusts, her tits flopping up and hitting her in the face sometimes.

Weiss and Blake watched with smiles before the two began to make out and go down on one another. Since neither of them was wearing panties, they quickly began to scissor themselves to the sight of Yang being anally fucked by their collective Master, and they were loving it.

Yang’s head was a mess. Never before had she been fucked in the head like she was being right now.

The feeling of Jaune’s cock beating inside her ass.

The feeling of Jaune’s cum swishing around inside her plugged pussy.

The cum she felt sloshing around inside her stomach.

The sight of Weiss and Blake scissoring in front of her being fucked by Jaune.

All of it proving too much for the blonde.

She just started cumming.

Her pussy sprayed all over Weiss and Blake, dousing them in her juices, however, the plug keeping Jaune’s cum inside of her.

If Yang’s mind had ever been broken before, it pales in comparison to now.

She felt as though she was going to melt in Jaune’s full nelson hold, and she was fine with that.

As long as he would keep fucking her like the broken bitch in heat she is.

While Yang was lost in thought, cumming, and barely responsive, Jaune focused on fucking her into the ground, the two didn’t notice Weiss and Blake move from their kneeling position.

Weiss moved up towards Yang’s squirting pussy, and without hesitation, she dove in and begin to suck, lick and lightly bite on Yang’s inflated clit, making Yang’s eyes roll around in their sockets, barely able to process what was happening anymore, she was beginning to forget who she was at this point.

It certainly didn’t help her case when Blake began to play with her tits as Jaune did before, but somehow rougher, the cat faunus using her nails to dig into the soft flesh.

Yang couldn’t even think anymore.

She was so absorbed in pleasure, she couldn’t function at this moment.

Yang was gone.

All that was left was a blonde fucked up bimbo who is addicted to cock in all of her holes and people playing with her body like she was nothing but a sex doll.

And you know what.

She loved it.

As Jaune beat into Yang’s ass, she began to move her ass a bit, trying to get him to go harder on her ass.

“Harderrr, Masterrrr,” Yang slurred as she ground her ass along Jaune’s cock as he continued to thrust into her at a pelvis-crushing pace, making him smile.

“You heard her, ladies, she wants more. Give it to her!” Jaune said as he redoubled his thrusts inside Yang’s ass, making her moan louder as she took his intense thrusts.

With their new orders, Weiss then began to bite and pull on Yang’s clit, making her cum even harder than before, her eyes disappearing into her head, while Blake kept on roughly fucking with her breasts, pinching, and pulling on the mounds of flesh. Blake even began to make her finger sink into the nipple and pull, only subjecting Weiss to more cum being squirted in her face.

Jaune watched all this unfold from the reflection on the bathroom door’s mirror that hung outwards, giving a full view of what was happening, and that view is all it took to make Jaune finally feel like he is going to cum.

“Yang! I’m cumming soon! Take it all inside of your ass!” Jaune ordered as he redoubled his thrusts, Yang’s ass rippling under the brutal pace and in mere moments, Jaune fired his cum inside of her ass, which soon filled her up, even more than before.

As Jaune’s cum filled her up, she felt her already full stomach begin to bloat again, and in no time, she looked as if she was expecting child soon. “Blake! The second plug! Now!” Jaune ordered as Blake left Yang’s breasts and found the plug and readier herself underneath Jaune and Yang’s connection.

Yang felt Jaune’s cum fill her to incredible proportions, but what shocked her was that he wasn’t done… His cum just kept on coming… that’s when it hit Yang. With no other place for his cum to go, it only has one other direction it can go in.

Up.

Yang felt a mighty wave of cum flow up from her stomach, the life-giving liquid began to fly up her throat and in no time Jaune’s cum was pumping out of Yang’s mouth in a steady stream. 

As Jaune’s cum flowed like a huge river out of Yang’s mouth, it covered the front of her body, her tits, her stomach, all of it was now covered in his cum, even Weiss who was still dutifully eating out her clit was getting cum all over her head, but she didn’t mind, as Yang just kept on cumming.

It took another 2 minutes of this before Jaune had finally finished cumming and he had pulled out, Blake quickly plugging Yang’s ass so she doesn’t waste any of the cum Jaune gave her.

Jaune then gently placed Yang on the bed she soaked in her juices throughout their session, the bed making a wet squish sound as her now increased weight pushed the bed downward.

“She looks happy,” Weiss said as they looked at Yang. Her eyes were half-closed, her chest slowly rising and falling as she breathed in and out slowly, her upper body and face covered in cum and both holes plugged to stop any cum from flowing out of her 9-month pregnant looking holes.

“Welcome to the family, Yang, anything you’d like to say?” Jaune asked as he leaned in, putting a hand on her cum-covered breast.

Jaune leaned into her what she is saying as he saw Yang’s mouth move. What he heard her say made him smile victoriously.

“More…” a fully broken Yang said as she had just had the best sex she will probably ever have in her life.


End file.
